tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Prof Smirk
Ask Prof Smirk is a drawn, story based ask blog, following Professor Ashen Smirk, a lecturer in History and Philosophy at Canterlot University. While the blog started as a purely ask driven blog, with the Professor fielding questions on his areas of expertise, after a while it began a storyline, starting with a crossover with Purple Haze. The blog is mildly NSFW, as it features strong language, occasional violence and occasional drug references (in the crossover with Haze). Story Prologue Initially, the blog followed a purely ask-driven format, with the opening post showing Professor Smirk receiving a letter from his Head of Department instructing him to "utilise the golden age of social media, as many other Equestrian citizens have done". He answered various questions on both History and Philosophy, and occasionally expressed his irritation when topics he considered outside his field of expertise were raised. Haze Crossover After a while, Smirk found that his office had been invaded by Purple Haze , who managed to engage Smirk's interest by questioning the nature of reality. The two proceeded to have a lengthy and heated discussion on various topics, including Equestrian politics, order and chaos, and the nature of the Princesses. When the topic turned to the Princesses, Smirk became highly agitated, and inadvertantly set fire to some of his papers. In the struggle to extinguish the flames, Haze came to a realisation about a connection between all of the papers in the office, but before he could voice what it was, a panicked Smirk knocked him out with a weighty textbook, before dumping his unconscious body outside the campus. The Reunion Some time after this, Smirk received a letter from Ready Quill, a friend of his from his student days, inviting him to a little get together of their old study group. Smirk decided not to go, not wanting to reopen old wounds, but when the day of the reunion came, Ready barged into his office and dragged him along anyway, bumping into Cinder Forge on their way to the bar. At the bar, they dicovered Buoyance (Yance for short) and Coral Bloom waiting for them, and after exchanging hellos, the group lapsed into an awkward silence. It was revealed via flashback that the group was initially formed when Smirk wrote an article in the Student Newspaper expressing his dissatisfaction with the University. In the article, he asked for other similarly dissatisfied students to meet him in the bar to discuss what they as students could do. Setting The blog begins at around the time of the first episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, as it is mentioned that Princess Luna has only recently returned. The blog mainly takes place in Smirk's office, in the Equinities Complex of Canterlot University's main campus. The office is dimly lit and dusty, and Smirk only ventured outside it in the prologue once, to attend a disciplinary hearing. The office contains a blackboard, which Smirk has used on several occasions to illustrate various points. Category:Draw blog Category:Story blog Category:Ask blog Category:Original Character Category:Original (OC) Category:OC